Peppa's Horror Story (actually scary this time)
Before this starts Littlebat10: I made the story "True terror at the pig house" but I don't think it was scary, so I made this. Hopefully this is enough! Transcript It is a rainy day. Peppa has an umbrella and is going to Suzy's house to tell her something about her house. Peppa: (knocks on Suzy's door) Suzy: (opens door) Oh, hey Peppa! Peppa: Suzy? Can I ask you something? Suzy: Yes? What is it? Peppa: Can I show you something? It's at my house? Suzy: Lemme ask my Mum so she won't worry. Mummy?! Can I go to Peppa's house?! Mummy Sheep: Ok! Just be careful! Peppa: Good! Let's go! Later, they're in Peppa's living room. Peppa: I've been hearing some noises in this house, first in this room. It's really freaking me out! Suzy: Anything else? Peppa: Yes, there are things being moved and things like that. Daddy went into the basement yesterday because we were moving the instruments we had in the basement to the hallway closet upstairs so we could get to them without having to go in the basement. Anyhow, he was in the basement, and said as he was moving the box up the stairs, he could have sworn he saw someone walk by the doorway going out of there. But nobody was even in the front room where the basement access is. So... who was there if it wasn't us? And nobody was in the house but us? Suzy: (shudders) That last one was the most disturbing out of the lot. Peppa: Tell me about it. So I want you to stay with me and George when my parents go out to see my Granny and Grandpa. Suzy: So... we'll be home alone? Peppa: Yes. Suzy: Ok then. The next evening, Mummy and Daddy Pig go away and Mummy sheep drops Suzy off with Peppa and George. Mummy Sheep leaves and the children are officially home alone. Peppa: Well, best start the investigation. I've set up cameras and hooked them up to Mum's computer. To the study! They arrive at the study. George: This is creepy. Peppa: Let's just watch the cameras. Cam 1 Front Room: Nothing Cam 2 Kitchen: Nothing Cam 3 Living Room: Nothing Cam 4 Upstairs Hallway: Nothing Cam 5, 6 and 7 Study, Parents Room, and Children's Room: Nothing Peppa: Nothing so far. Suzy: What's that? Cam 3: TV turned on by itself. Crunching noise. Peppa: What's that? Suzy: It's coming from behind us. Peppa: (looks behind them) Don't worry. It's just George eating a bag of chips. George: I was hungry ok? Peppa: Ok, the TV is on by itself. Cam 1: Hat fell off hatstand. Suzy: This isn't any coincidence, stuff's going on downstairs. Peppa: Oh dear, this isn't good. Cam 2: Knife fell off counter. Peppa: No, this isn't happening, this isn't happening. Cam 4: Footsteps. Peppa: Suzy? The noises are getting closer. Cam 5: Computer falls on desk. Suzy: I know. Cam 6: Bed sheets go flying at camera George: These things are happening in every room except Cam 7. Cam 7: Black Shadow Figure. George: Wait...this is Cam 7. Cam 7 is right behind us. They look behind them. Shadow Figure: Where's your parents now? Peppa: Run! The kids run and the Shadow Figure is chasing them. Peppa: Quick! The door! They run out into the long grass. Suzy: Quick. If we can reach Grandpa Pig's House, we'll be safe! They make it to Grandpa Pig's house and the next day, they get an exorcist to get rid of the Shadow Figure. The exorcism is a success and everything is lovely once again! The EndCategory:Scary Category:Creepy Category:Creepypasta-ish